No Man's Woman: A Blackcallwater Story
by Tehya Blackwater
Summary: Jacob and Nessie got married. Leah resigned as Beta and stopped phasing as much as she could . This is what freaking happens when SM’s Jacob and Nessie get hitched and Leah’s left in the freaking gutter.


**Plot:** Jacob and Nessie got married. Leah resigned as Beta and stopped phasing (as much as she could).

**Read A/Ns first.**

**A/N:** This is what freaking happens when SM's Jacob and Nessie get hitched and Leah's left in the freaking gutter. Have a flying taste of bitter angst for (for me) this is what happens to Leah when we swallow whole SM's fairy tale of a story wherein her spawns gets all the happy ending. I love Leah, but for the sake of giving you guys a real dose of badass here's Leah Clearwater in No Man's Woman.

**More A/N:** I have this fave one shot. Phase 1 was somehow influenced by that (a little –I'm just ethical enough to mention works that have similar themes). But I kind of thought even before reading that one shot that since Embry is the last one not blood related to Leah without an imprint, that maybe he could get a shot with Leah. Now I am giving him that shot, (but not all the way).

_**Leah Clearwater is…**_

**No Man's Woman**

**Phase 1 **

Embry was having the time of his life fucking me. He isn't really a bad fucker. His gun is of nice length. He's a very sweet cute adorable lover. Everybody knew we fucked behind their backs. He actually asked me to move in with him. HA? Tell me about it?! With him and his freaking mother! What I really like about this fucking give and take is that it pisses everyone to their uttermost cores.

It's simply a fucktard relationship. A win-win situation. (I CAN'T GET PREGO right? Thanks to that priceless theory I can go f*ck without wearing a condom.) Sam's feeling that Embry might be his half brother. GREAT! I am FUCKING his half BROTHER. Quil had grown a permanent smirk on his face which shows whenever I peck Embry on his neck, ravage his hot muscled neck–lamebo Quil, I'm sure he's salivating pails after pails coz his imprint is still under freaking general patronage. Good for him. There's Paul, and Jared who fucked Kim and Rachel all day long. Well imprint equals monogamy, I do not plan to remain loyal to Embry –I'm leaving him one day, or maybe tomorrow.

Then there's Jacob and Nessie, happily married, one hundred percent supported by the leech-mafia, leech-factory of a freaking gold mine. Jacob went all softy on me one time, telling me of to go take a fucking rest and stop fooling around with Embry. F*ck you Jacob Black! Fuck you till fucking becomes fucking obsolete! FUCK YOU TO DEATH!!! This fucking life wouldn't be fucking lame if you didn't fucking marry that demon spawn of Bella 'I've got the whole world in my hands' greed machine. This is all for you Jacob Black for being FUCKING BLIND!

I unexpectedly reached orgasm while having that hate list running in and out my head. Embry was moaning, and like shouting my name crazy. I can't even shout in ecstasy, but I do cuss. And this time Embry's treating me right, doing me good with his superb kneed work on my breasts.

"Ah…gaddamnit Call!" He kept screaming my name and calling me with all the sweet things he can find. We're having sex in his garage –his filthy garage. I sat on his bike, legs spread wide and he rocked me like a sail boat.

I felt him coming. I'm done with mine. He reached his climax. I waited for his until it's all over. I wore back my brassiere and got in my panties. Tis another good fuck. I got off his bike and searched for my pair of Levis. Embry was very quick in getting dressed. I felt his hands stroking my hair. It grew longer now. I didn't crop it anymore. I am Beta; I can do what I want.

"Do you…love me Leah?" Embs was getting all mushy again. "I love you in the most frightening ways you wouldn't want knowing Call." I buttoned up my blouse.

"Are you still up to it?" He stroked the robust of my ass. I told Embry some of my secrets. My heart still has a humane side to it. "Yes. I'm doing it tomorrow."

"Then fuck me all night Leah…I'll miss you?"

"I'm gonna do my rounds first. Meet me at the borders. Let's do it in our WOLF FORMS…"

It's for everyone else to see, my last lingering image for the freaking pack to remember; my ultimate piss offering to Sam, and most of all for Jacob my alpha, the only man who could cheat me a million times but I will love and hate in the same heightened intensity no matter what.

Embry knew all of my wicked thoughts. He gets angry for a while. But after giving him some good fucking, he gives it a rest.

But this wolf is so in heat today. Embry was again unbuttoning my blouse. "Go ahead assault me horny Call boy!"

**A/N:** I dunno how to do chapters in this imbecile inducing FFsite.

**Phase 2**

I woke up naked under a tree. I quickly phased wolf and shook loose my fur. Embry was nowhere to be found. Jacob must have summoned him early. He's going to reprimand us. I got him really really pissed last night all right. That'd be my go signal.

I live alone now. Mom married Charlie, (can you imagine? It's a fricken double wedding, Black-Cullen, Swan-Clearwater—fuck them all!) Seth lives with the Cullens (I guess he was a leech too in his past life) and everyone are planning to get married too --soon. As for me I'm planning to leave this fucking place. Hoping Jacob will FEEL that. Just FEEEEEEEEEEL THAT!!!

I will talk to Jacob in any form and in any way I like. I heard his alpha voice echo in my head. 'Leah, phase back to human form. Let's discuss matters civilly.' 'What's with the lingo Black? You turned Macbeth now you're living with fricken Cullen-suckers?'

'Leah Cleawater!' What a cheat! He used that damned alpha tone. I resisted even though it hurt. 'Meet me at the Cullen mansion.'

'There's really no need to mention, everybody knows your freaking address!'

The pack was gathered in front of the mansion. Everyone was in human form. Embry was still in wolf form. On fours he took his stance in front of me, as if protecting me. 'No need Embs…I've got my back.'

"Leah and Embry, there are clothes inside the house, phase back, and let's freaking talk. Okay?" Jake's still Mr. Nice guy. Seth's eyes pled to me. I can't believe while my heart is made of stone his is made of fricken cotton balls. Nessie of Monster Incorporated got out of the door with a pile of clean clothes in her hands. I'd rather spit on them. Jacob eye-talked with her thus she walked inside the mansion. HA! Submissive spawn.

'Embry, you phase back. I don't need to be covered up good for this resignation message.'

'But Lee…'

'I gave you what you want Call, every single day er –night, now just let me be.'

With that Embry took the clothes from the hybrid phased and looked shiny as button. "Leah?" Jacob went on. The ring on his ring finger shone as a ray of light hit it. "Leah?" He got impatient. And so I phased, if that's what he truly wants.

My body glistened under the morning sky. They didn't expect the bitch (me) to phase in front of them, to show all of them her naked glory, the perfect body of a female shifter. I am aware of this. I am yet and only one of a kind. All jaws dropped dead to the ground, no one could start talking.

"Since it looks like you mambo jumbos all lost your tongues, it's about time to speak my mind." I know how to keep secrets; so no one knew this plan existed in my head. I approached my alpha one step at a time, feeling my jugs bounce with every pace. The pack looked cum-wanting. The time I got close enough, I darted my fingers on Jacob's chest.

"I'm resigning; you better go find yourself another beta. I'm sick of this life. But most of all I AM SICK OF YOU."

He remained catatonic, his eyes bewildered.

I never kissed Jacob. So I'm going to kiss him right now. "I'm a freaking bitch. Now let me live up to my name." Still under shock, I snatched him closer and crushed my lips on his, pressing my chests on his heated body. He pulled away, "What the fuck Clearwater!" He hissed. But damn his tongue responded to that kiss.

Yet with that I unclasped my arms around his neck, phased wolf and swore to the heavens I will never ever return on this land where everything seems to be perfect, EVERYTHING except for my life.

"Jacob what are we going to do, I think my sister's serious?"

"She won't get far. Stubborn bitch" Paul hissed.

I could still here the morons talking about me. Curse these wolf ears. I deliberately lagged in my running, hoping to hear Jacob's reaction. "Man, she's serious." Embs muttered.

"Damn Embry! We aren't thru with you yet!"

I changed my mind. I began chasing the winds; I don't want hearing his voice in my head anymore. I WANT HIM and anything Jacob out of MY SYSTEM. All of them could freaking go to HELL!


End file.
